1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave discrimination device, an electromagnetic wave discrimination method, and an electromagnetic wave discrimination program that discriminates electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of Related Art
Accompanying the popularization of wireless communication, the demand for electric wave usage in mobile telecommunications is increasing. On the other hand, due to electromagnetic interference of interfering waves in this frequency band, wireless communication disturbances in portable telephones, wireless LAN, and the like, and poor reception in television, radio, and the like often occur. Therefore, with an object of improving throughput, it is required to discriminate interfering waves, and perform detection processing for electromagnetic interference. As a method for realizing this electromagnetic wave discrimination, and electromagnetic interference detection, various proposals have been made.
The electromagnetic environment observation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-218230 (hereunder referred to as Patent Document 1) identifies radiation sources of unnecessary radiation by estimating the quality of wireless communications based on the result of observing the electromagnetic environment, and classifying the observed electromagnetic environment. The electromagnetic environment observation device disclosed in Patent Document 1 estimates the quality of wireless communications by calculating an amplitude probability distribution (APD) as a feature quantity of the waveform of the electromagnetic wave.
With regard to the signal measurement and analysis device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-206037 (hereunder referred to as Patent Document 2), as well as storing and analyzing waveform data, by analyzing the features and similarities of the stored waveform data, and displaying the results thereof, the electromagnetic environment and the noise environment is grasped by the user.
With regard to the electromagnetic environment observation device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the ADP, which is the probability distribution of the amplitude fluctuations, is used as the feature quantity, to estimate the bit error rate or throughput. In this device it is assumed that the prior information for the modulation system for the interfering communication, or for the strength has been obtained, so that it is difficult to correspond to the changes in the electric wave environment due to the reception sites.
With regard to the signal measurement and analysis device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a single parameter estimation of the waveform peak value or mean value or the like in an arbitrary time domain is used as the waveform parameter used in the characterization of the waveform data. With this conventional measurement parameter, it is difficult to accurately discriminate the electromagnet environment which has become complicated with the advances in communication technology. Moreover, in order to estimate accurately, the system configuration has become large scale, and hence it is not suitable for adaption to mobile facilities.